After Death
by ninja99k
Summary: What happened after Obitos Death? Rin suddenly goes missing, Kakashi and Yondaime go to find her, but will she be ok? Will Kakashi be able to keep his promise to Obito: take care of Rin? KashiRin
1. Where are you?

AFTER DEATH

**What happened after Obitos Death? Rin suddenly goes missing after Obitos death, Kakashi and Yondaime go to find her, but will she be ok? Will Kakashi be able to keep his promise to Obito: -take care of Rin-? KashiRin**

**Declaimer: All of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story is****mine.**

It was a week after Obitos death. Kakashi had locked himself in his room for 5 days until the funereal. At the funereal he saw some people that he recognized: Obitos family and his sensei were some of them. But what made him uneasy was that Rin wasn't there. He thought that out of all the people there it would've been himself that wouldn't have showed, not Rin.

Kakashi was a little worried, so he went over to Rins apartment. He knocked on the door, but no one answered, he knocked again but with more force, still no answer. He went back outside and climbed up to her open window. He searcher the whole apartment but she was no where to be found.

Kakashi searched every where. The hospital, the library, and all the other places she liked to go. But still no Rin.

As Kakashi was looking he bumped in to Yondaime. "Sensei! Have you seen Rin anywhere?" Yondaime looked at him, "You haven't seen her ether? I thought Rin was with you."

"No…"

"Where have you already looked?"

"Everywhere! We have to find her sensei!"

"She has to be some where, some where outside of Konaha. Don't worry Kakashi, we'll find her."

"I know but…Obito told me to take care of her."

The two were searching the forests outside of Konaha when Yondaime said, "Look." He pointed over to a tree where the two of them jumped too. The tree had a branch that was broken, it shifted with the wind, it was only staying on the tree but a small piece of bark. Kakashi looked closer at the twig to see some red substance on it. "Blood" He said still looking at it.

"Kakashi, now that we have a scent, use one of your summoning dogs to follow it."

"Right," Kakashi nodded, "-Kuchiyose No Jutsu! Art Of Summoning!-"

-Poof- A small dog appeared out of a cloud of smoke.

"Pakkun, can you find Rin?"

"Of course." Answered the small dog walking over to the branch. "Hmm…" he sniffed.

"This way!" Pakkun said jumping away with the two ninja following closely behind.

"Rin," Kakashi thought, "we're coming!"

They followed Pakkun for about an hour before the dog said, "We're entering the battle field."

"The battle field? Why would Rin come out here?" Kakashi asked looking up at his sensei. Yondaime, still looking forward said in uneasy voice, "What if she was forced here..." Kakashi looked forward again, the fear of losing another teammate clouded his mind. "But I don't smell anyone else," Pakkun replied.

"There are ways to cover your sent." Answered Kakashi.

"But then," started Yondaime, "why didn't they cover Rins? That's the only problem, unless they were trying to lure us here."

"As a trap." Kakashi swallowed.

He started to speed up. "Kakashi…" said Yondaime, but Kakashi didn't listen. "KAKASHI!" yelled Yondaime, "We have to make a plan before just running in there!"

"I Don't Care!" Kakashi yelled back, "We have to save Rin before it's too late!"

Yondaime looked at Kakashi though the corner of his eye and thought, "Obito really does live on in him."

The three ran in silent until Pakkun said, "There's someone up ahead!" Kakashi's eyes widened as he was about to jump out, but Yondaime put out his arm in a way to say stop. The three stopped behind some trees in fount of an opening. Kakashi looked around, he could have sworn he had been here before. The three of them looked around the trees to see…

**Oh the suspense! Will it be Rin? Will she be safe? And was she kidnapped? What will happen next? **


	2. The battle begins

Chapter two

**Ok I know my last chapter wasn't that long, this one isn't that long ether, but its good. **

To see Rin sitting on the ground. She had a bundle of flowers in her hand. Kakashi looked closer to see that she was quietly crying.

The Kakashi clicked in, this was where they had there last mission! This was where Rin's kidnapers had taken her too! This is where Kakashi had his eye cut out! This is where he and Obito became friends! This was where Obito saved his life and gave him his eye!

Rin looked up at the pile of rocks and boulders that Obito had been buried by. Kakashi watched as Rin stood up and walked over to the rocks, "Goodbye Obito." Tear rolled down her cheeks as she placed the flowers on the boulders.

"So that's why she's out here." Whispered Kakashi before he came out from behind the trees and walked over to Rin. She looked up at him, tears still falling from he eyes.

"Rin…" started Kakashi but stopped when Rin jumped into his arms. She buried her face into Kakashi's chest, who wrapped his arms around her. He held Rin tightly, Kakashi hated seeing her like this. Hurt and broken.

Yondaime, who had also came out for behind the trees, watched his two students. His genital smiled had appeared across his face. Pakkun sat next to him, he was scratching something behind his ear. The dog quickly looked up, sniffing the air, "huh?"

"What is it Pakkun?" asked Yondaime. Pakkun's eyes shot wide open, "Ninjas! Ninjas are coming!" he sniffed the air again, "Two….no Three ninjas are being chased by…" he sniffed, "…By about… 20 ninjas!" Pakkun turned around in a motion that said-there coming this way-

"20 ninja!" repeated Yondaime, "Kakashi, Rin prepare yourselves!" Yondaime turned around to where the dog was looking, "It could be the enemy…"

Kakashi and Rin stood strait. "Right." said Kakashi as Rin pulled a kunai out of her kunai pouch.

Just as Pakkun had said, three ninja came running out of the trees. Just as Yondaime was about to attack he noticed the leaf symbol on there forehead protectors. He quickly ceased his attack and asked, "What happened to you three?"

One of the ninja replied, "Some enemy ninja spotted us and called for backup while chasing us." Another one said, "Yeah…there's like _100_ of them! We have to get out of here before they catch us!"

"No." replied Yondaime. The ninja just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you _mad_? They'll _kill_ us!"

"You are Konaha ninja! You will stand up and fight for your people!"

"Your craz…"

"Shut Up!" cried the ninja who hadn't spoken yet, "Do you no who he is?" he motion toward Yondaime, "He's _the_ _Yellow flash_! If he can't save us now, then we might as well give up in this war!" The two others looked at him.

"Get ready!" called Pakkun as he leaped off to find a hiding spot.

Kakashi gazed over at Rin, she had a look of fear in her eyes. Kakashi took a small step in front of her. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." He promised, "Just stay close to me." Rin nodded and stepped closer to Kakashi.

Just then, they heard voices coming from the forest. Then they saw the image of enemy ninjas approaching, "Kill Them!" called one of the attacking ninjas.

"D…damn…you" cursed a ninja as he fell to the ground. "Woo." one of the three leaf ninja rubbed the sweat off his face. Yondaime stood up and looked around, he had blood sprayed on his vest and arms. None of the leaf ninja had obtained any injurers in this battle.

Pakkun quickly jumped out of his hiding spot sniffing the air, "There are more coming, stronger ninjas! Lots of them too! And there coming quickly!"

"Damn it," cursed Yondaime who quickly turn around to Kakashi, "Kakashi, take Rin and go!"

"No, sensei…" started Rin but was cut off by Kakashi quickly picking her up and running into the forest just as enemy ninja came running out of the trees.

"Kakashi!" she yelled trying to get loss of his strong grip but wasn't having much luck at it.

"Pakkun!"

"Yep…"

"Are we being followed?"

"Fraid so"

"Shit. How many?"

"Bout….16."

"Damn I only have enough chakra for two chidori left, and each can only cut though five people max!" Just then Kakashi sensed something not too far behind him. He turn his head to see some enemy ninja throwing weapons at him. "Damn!" he cried as he dodged them and speed up losing sight of the enemies.

"Kakashi!" cried Rin. Kakashi looked forward and quickly slid to a stop. In front of him stood a giant, wall of rock! He quickly looked to each side, seeing if he could go around it, but it was never ending. "Stay here." he said to Rin and Pakkun as he put her down. Kakashi turned around and ran back into the forest toward the enemy ninjas.

He quickly built up chakra in his palm as he approached the first five ninjas. "Chidori!" he cried as blue lightning whistled in his hand. He cut though the first five before gathering more chakra that molded the lightning again, and cut though the next five. Six more charged at him, "I've only got one chance at this! Chidori!"

**WOW! That was one exciting chapter, well I thought it was. What do you think? Comment or review or whatever you call it, just do it! YAY next chapter coming soon to a fanfiction website near you! Any ideas? **


	3. Chidoris limit

Chapter 3

**Thanks for the comments, sorry bout to whole damn and dame thing it's been corrected now, I was typing so quickly that I forgot to go back a check my errors! Lol -- anyways back to the story! **

"It worked." Kakashi panted. He dropped to his knees. He had gone over his limit and the pain was taking its effect. "N-no," Kakashi stuttered, "S-something isn't r-right."

Just then Kakashi heard a scream, it came from where Kakashi had left Rin. "Rin!" Kakashi cried trying to stand up. Once he did he started to run as fast as her could toward her. "Rin!" he called again as he stumbled forward.

"Gahh!" Rin cried as she dodged an attack. The ninja she was fighting had beaten her up pretty badly. Although she was trying to attack the enemy, he kept dodging and attacking her twice as hard. She was only a medical ninja after all, he was an experienced fighter.

Pakkun, who had tried his best to save Rin, had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Rin wasn't surprised, he had gotten a hard blow to the head after trying to bite the ninja's arm.

Just then Rin got a hard kick to the stomach and went flying backwards into the wall of the cliff. Rin quickly tried to get up once she noticed the ninja pull out a kunai and slowly approached her. He raised the blade once he was a few feet away. Rin closed her eyes and put her arms up in fount of her face to try and block the attack.

"Rin!" cried Kakashi as he lounged at the enemy who turned around with the blade still in his hands, Kakashi swung his hand to punch but felt a sharp pain in his torso. Rin pulled out a random weapon that she had no time to see and stabbed it into the back of the enemy ninja's neck. Both Kakashi and the ninja fell backwards.

"Kakashi!" called Rin, running over to his side. But Kakashi didn't reply. "No!" cried Rin tears pouring out of her eyes. Even though she was trained not to react to things like this and not to cry, she couldn't help it. She just didn't want to lose another teammate. "Come on" she thought waking herself up, "you're the only hope to save Kakashi! Now do something!"

She quickly went to work with her medical skills. His wound was really deep and cut part of one of his vital organs. Luckily he was still breathing. Rin increased the chakra that she was healing him with. "I won't let you go, Kakashi!"

Rin heard some noises not to far away. With one hand she grabbed a kunai, and kept healing Kakashi with the other. She heard footsteps getting closer and closer. As soon as she saw the figure of a person she though the kunai at it! But to her surprise the person caught it! She looked up at the man standing a few feet away, "S-sensei!?"

The two just looked at each other before Yondaime replied, "Is Kakashi alright?" Rin looked back down at her teammate and said, "I-I donno. His wound is almost healed but he punctured a vital organ…"

Yondaime kneeled down and gently picked up Kakashi, "Then we'll have to hurry back to Konaha and get him to the hospital." Rin stood up to notice a gash on Yondaime's arm, "Sensei, what happened?"

"Oh this? It's nothing." But Rin didn't think it was nothing as she watched blood drip off the wound.

The two quickly headed back to the village. Yondaime asked as they ran, "How come we found your blood on a tree?" Rin looked up at her sensei and replied, "Oh that, I didn't see the branch sticking out and it just scratched my arm." She pointed to her arm where a small scare was visible, "I healed it of course."

"What happened to the leaf ninja that were fighting along side with you?" Rin asked. "They went back to the front line…" He replied. "Oh…" said Rin with a sad look in her eyes. Only about half of the ninja at the front line made it back alive, and only half of them made it back without injuries. The war was so terrible and so many people were killed. Rin hoped that it would end soon and that her teammate and she never had to fight in it again.

They reached the village gates where they had to show there headbands to prove that they weren't enemies. The guards let them in. They quickly hurried to the hospital.

**Very sad, I hope Kakashi will be ok… I have an idea of what I'm putting next (kakashi x rin) and then some more action after, but what do you think I should do? **


	4. Blush

**Chapter 4**

**Yay the fourth chapter! This chapter is the one when things slow down for awhile. But there's lots of umm….well…..Kakashi x Rin (but not in that way!! EW what were you thinking of?) Lol Jk! Anyways lets start the chapter!**

Rin sat next to Kakashi's bed in the hospital. Kakashi still hadn't woken up, but he was almost fully healed. Rin looked down at the bandages wrapped around his stomach and chest. The wound was located right below his ribs.

Yondaime was somewhere else getting his arm healed, finally. He was too concerned about Kakashi and refused to let anyone try to heal his arm. Rin finally convinced him to go. She was kind of surprised when he had argued with the nurses and even more surprised when he did what she told him too.

Rin had never seen her sensei like that, she knew he cared about his students and the village, but not in that way. It was like he was a whole different person, and that person wouldn't even look at her. Rin thought she knew how her felt. She blamed herself for losing Obito and this happening to Kakashi. Her sensei probably thought the same thing, but it wasn't his fault, he didn't get captured and lead someone to there death or run off and get his comrades hurt.

Rin looked back over at Kakashi. The only sound in the room was the swift ticking of the clock on the wall and Kakashi's soft breath as he inhaled and exhaled. Rin's eyes felt heavy and droopy. Slowly she let her head drop on to the side of the soft bed. She covered her face with her arms and closed her eyes.

A few hours later, Rin felt something shift near her. Her eyes flickered before they opened. Rin lifted her head and looked at Kakashi to see him looking back. "You look really cute when you sleep." He whispered. Rin merely look at him not knowing what to say.

She felt her cheeks turn red so she quickly stood up, turned and pretended to get something off the counter. "S-so how are you feeling?" She asked looking at some random papers. "Better." He replied trying to sit up, "Oww!" he cried grabbing his stomach and falling back down. Rin turned around and said, "Try not to move too much or you'll reopen your wound!"

After the pain eased Kakashi said, "Thanks." Rin looked at him and replied, "For what? I almost got you _killed_." "Rin," Kakashi argued, "that's not true don't blame yourself…" There was a silents. "Bu…"Rin started but was cut of by Kakashi, "This injury would have killed me if you weren't there!" Rin looked up at him and muttered, "So…you always save me." Kakashi replied blushing, "I save you because I …. I….care about you!"

Rin blushed even more, she quickly turned to leave but Kakashi sat up, pulled down his mask and grabbed Rin's arm, he pulled her around. There soft lips met. Rin couldn't move she was too shocked on what had just happened, but she slowly closed her eyes. Kakashi brushed some hair off her face, Rin put her hand on his cheek. Sweat rolled down her face.

Her eye's shot open, she quickly pushed herself away. Rin bumped into the counter and some bottles and stuff fell to the floor. She gasped for air, her face was red and sweaty. "I- I'm sorry." She whispered before running out the door. Kakashi grabbed his stomach and his head fell back on the pillow. "I'm so stupid." He said to himself.

**So I decide that I would cut this chapter in half seeing that all my other chapters are really short and having one giant one wouldn't make sense. So what did you think? Did you like the drama of this chapter? Or was it too cheese? Tell me I wanna know! Oh got check out my bestest friend's stories: Wolf08 she rocks!**


	5. Ramen

**Chapter 5**

**Kay so this chapter was suppose to be the continue of chapter 4 but I decide that I would just make lots of small chapters instead so here you go (this is my third chapter today!) **

A day later Kakashi was let out of the hospital. He still had to ware the bandages incase the wound would reopen and he wasn't aloud on any missions till he was fully healed. Kakashi didn't know if he should go find Rin, but he really wanted to see her. He walked around the village for awhile before he saw Rin sitting next to a small river near the training grounds.

He wasn't sure if he should go talk to her or leave her alone. But he _needed_ to talk to her, and be near her, it was killing him when she wasn't around. Kakashi walked over to her and sat down next to her. Rin didn't even look at him, instead she started to get up to leave. "Rin wait."

"Why so you can try to kiss me again?" She snapped.

"No…Rin…"

"What?" She said turning to look at him, she saw his eyes looking at the water. They looked so sad, almost desperate. Her mood suddenly change, "I- I'm so sorry Kakashi." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, Rin, its me that should be sorry… I-I didn't think…"

"Its ok Kakashi," She smiled, "let's talk about something else."

"O-ok."

The two talked for most of the day till the sun was almost set. "Hey, do you wanna get something to eat?" asked Kakashi. "Ok!" answered Rin.

The two walk into town and stopped at a small ramen shop. "Ramen?" smiled Rin. "What you don't like?" answered Kakashi. "No, no, I just thought it was a little cheap for a… date." replied Rin. Kakashi swallowed, "A-a date…?" "But, Oh well!" Rin said as she skipped into the shop with Kakashi following. "We can go som…"He stared but stopped when he saw where Rin was looking.

"Sensei?" She said. "Oh! Hey!" replied Yondaime swallowing a mouth full of ramen. "You eat ramen?" asked Kakashi. "Yeah it's really good." He answered before putting more in his mouth.

The three of them sat and ate ramen. "So much for my date." thought Kakashi as he exhale and ate some more ramen. "So how are you feeling Kakashi?" asked Yondaime. "Better." Kakashi muttered. He hated when people asked him questions like that. Sure his wound gave him pain sometimes, but he was used to it because his new eye gave him trouble every day.

"So sensei how's Kushina?" (Authors note: Kushina is the name of Naruto's mother. Manga chapter 367) asked Rin. "She's good, next week she'll be four months pregnant!" he pulled a picture and handed it to Rin. There was a red haired woman with a swollen stomach. Rin smile as she showed Kakashi. But Kakashi merely said, "What's so great about having a baby? All they do is cry."

Rin frowned but Yondaime smiled and said, "I wouldn't say that, just wait you might become a father one day too. Or maybe even a sensei, then you can teach my _daughter_." "Ohhh! It's a girl!" squealed Rin. "That's what the doctor said" he replied.

"I hope I never become ether of them." muttered Kakashi, "After what my father did….and being a sensei is pretty much just babysitting." Yondaime raised an eyebrow. "Uh… I mean…"

"It's ok Kakashi, I know what you mean." winked Yondaime. Rin giggled.

After they paid and waved goodbye to Yondaime, Kakashi walked Rin back to her apartment. Once they were at Rins door the two of them blushed. "Well umm…" started Rin as she played around with her keys. "Yeah uh…" said Kakashi standing in fount of her.

The two made eye contact and blushed as they leaned in closer to each other. Kakashi pulled down his mask. Rin closed her eyes as there lips touched. She was standing on her tepee toes, one of her hands touched his soft, smooth hair and the other holding one of Kakashi's hands. His other hand was around Rins waste. Kakashi said to himself, "this time I did it right."

**Awwz how romantic. Lol Naruto a girl! Next chapter I'm not to sure about, but I think I'll make something bad happen. Oh and for Naruto's mother go to a search Naruto manga 367 it's about half way in, Tsunade and Jiraiya talk about her. She's from the former whirlpool country! **


	6. Medical ninjas

**Chapter 6**

**Wow I'm just ripping though this! Well maybe its cause the chapters are short, I donno but on with the story!**

A few days later Rin was at the hospital finishing her medic's class. Her teacher Tsunade had just finished her lesson when she said, "Girls I have something important to announce." All the students looked up at her. Tsunade hadn't been herself since her brother and boy friend died in the war. "You all know that tons of ninja are dieing in the war, and that medical ninja are needed," she paused, "so I've decided to send you girls off to help heal the wounded ninja."

All the girls were silent and had shocked looks on there faces. None of them wanted to go to the war, and none of them would have started studding medicine if they were just going to be sent off to war.

"I know this is a big deal and all of you are scared but it has to be done. I've taught you everything you need to know about medicine…" But all the girls still had a look of fear on there faces. "There's no need to even worry about anything, you will all have at least two or three ninja to protect you." But the girls just sat there not knowing what to do.

The girl sitting next to Rin looked like she was about to burst out crying! Not all of these girls had experienced the tolls of this war like Rin had. Only a handful had been to the war zone.

"The names and times of when you will go are posted here on this sheet of paper. Since you are all new to this you will only stay for a week." Tsunade walked over to the wall and tapped the piece of paper to the wall and left the room.

The girls looked at each other then ran over to the paper. Rin tried to get a good look at the paper but too many girls were in her way. Rin looked around to see some girls crying and breaking down right there in the classroom. Rin knew that these girls would next survive the war. Once she got close enough to the paper she looked for her name.

It was on the list for she squinted her eyes…next week! No it couldn't be it was too soon. She had just got back from the war grounds. Then the thought of what Kakashi would say crossed her mind. He would never let her go back. He'd fight with Tsunade and the Third Hokage till he got what he wanted or till Tsunade would punch him so hard that he would be out of it till she got back. And what would her sensei say? He was after all, the next Hokage! She didn't want to tell ether of them but knew that she had to.

The next day Rin met up with Kakashi, "Hey!" He said smiling. "H-hey." Rin replied trying to act normal, but it didn't get passed Kakashi. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh umm nothing really, I just have to talk with you and sensei." She answered. Kakashi looked at her, "What is it?" "Uh...umm, well I'll tell when we meet up with sensei." She replied.

The two walked over to where they meet every morning; next to the small stream near the training grounds. Yondaime was standing there waiting next too a tree. "What took you two so long?" He asked as they approached.

"Rin said she had to tell us something important" replied Kakashi. "What is it Rin?" asked Yondaime. Rin stood there looking at the ground. She looked up at the two of them and started to explain what Tsunade had told her and the other girls.

**OH NO! Rin's going back to the war grounds! What will Kakashi and Yondaime say about this? What do you think? Should something bad happen? Well something bad always happens so it's no big deal I guess. Go check out my good friend's stories wolf08 !!!!!!!!!! Her stories are so good, she's so going to be a famous writer one day! YAY see you readers soon for chapter 7! YAY --**


	7. Punch

**Chapter 7**

**Ok so chapter 1 to 6 I had a rough draft of what I was typing but now I have know idea! So I'm just randomly typing! Hope you like it!**

Rin sat in her bed that night looking out the window. She was unable to sleep. The memory of how Kakashi had reacted when she told him she was going back to the war raced though her mind. "No." Kakashi had said in a stern voice. "I have no ch…" But Kakashi cut her off, "No, I'm not letting you go back there." He grabbed her shoulders. "I'm sorry Kakashi," she said pushing his hands off and turned to leave, "I'm going in less then a week." Rin walked back to her apartment leaving Kakashi and Yondaime standing there.

Rin stood up and walked over to the window. The night sky was clear. All the stars shown brightly. "Obito…" she whispered.

Kakashi picked up a picture of his team. All four of them had been smiling in this picture. "Why do things have to be so difficult, what happened to the happy times?" Kakashi put the picture down and thought about what Rin had told him that morning. He didn't want her to go back there.

Kakashi leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. He rested his arms on his knees. How could Tsunade do that? How could she? It just wasn't right! Kakashi clenched his fist and punched the floor.

"How could you send a bunch of 13 year olds off to war!?" Yondaime yelled. "I'm sending them because we're losing too many ninja on the battle field and we barely have any medical ninja!" Tsunade yelled back. "Exactly, _'medical ninja'_ not kids!" he yelled back. "These girls know enough to be professional medics!" She yelled.

Kakashi stood next to the third Hokage and they watched the two fight. "I've never seen sensei like this," said Kakashi. He quickly ducked as a random glass came flying his way and smashed on the wall behind him, "it's scary!" The Hokage took a step back as a chair went flying by. "It's all hell when Tsunade gets pissed off."

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Kakashi asked. "If it were any one other then these two yes, but I would never get in-between a fight with Tsunade or Yondaime, especially when it's the two fighting with each other!" the Third replied.

Just then Yondaime received a hard punch in the stomach. He immediately dropped to his knees and clenched his stomach. "Sensei!" Kakashi had never seen Yondaime in pain before. "Tsunade! That's enough!" called the Hokage.

"I don't care if you are the next 'Hokage'. I'm sending these girls!" Tsunade walked toward the door, "If you care about your student so much then why don't you just go with her!" She stormed off out the door.

The Hokage sighed and also walk out the door. "Sensei are you alright?" asked Kakashi. Yondaime slowly stood up. Kakashi noticed blood dripping from his mouth, but Yondaime quickly whipped it away. "I'm fine." He replied.

"Well I guess I did the best I could… I'll just have to go with Rin" Yondaime smiled. "I'm coming too." Kakashi said. Yondaime looked at him and replied, "Well, if you really wanna, I guess I can't stop you."

The two cleaned up the now destroyed room as much as they could before leaving.

"The only problem with going with Rin is that she might not want us to come" said Yondaime as they walked. Kakashi looked up at him, "Why wouldn't she?" Yondaime paused before saying, "Well she probable thinks it's her fault the all these _misfortunes_ have occurred, even though we all know its not. She won't want ether of us to get hurt or kill." Kakashi stopped walking and said, "What will we do if she says no?" "Well," replied Yondaime, "I suppose we'll have to umm… follow her."

Kakashi couldn't believe that his sensei had just said that. It was something more alone the line of him saying it and Yondaime disagreeing. Kakashi just looked at him.

Then the thought of his sensei leaving his pregnant wife for a week crossed his mind, "Sensei, what about your wife?" Yondaime stood silent. "Its only a week, she'll be fine, I go on missions all the time." He paused, "And besides she's go her friends to take care of her…"

"No." Rin said just as they had predicted. The two pretended to put up a fight, but still Rin said, "No, the last thing I need is you two getting hurt!"

Kakashi and Yondaime looked at each other. Kakashi grinned knowing that Rin couldn't see it due to his mask, but Yondaime had to keep a serious face on. It seemed that they would have to use there plan after all.

**I know, I know it's something Yondaime would probable never do, but he cares about his students a lot! So what should happen next? Tell me! (Lol-ed wolf08! Omfg lol, inside joke)**


	8. Hide

**Chapter 8**

**Kay so I'm still not to sure what'll type so it's all random!**

A week went by and Rin left with the other girls that were going that week too. Kakashi and Yondaime went to see off Rin at the gates. They had hidden there backpacks not far from there so when Rin left they could easily follow.

"Well I'll see you two in a week." Rin said as she left with some ninja. "Yep." Kakashi replied waiting for them to go around the corner before he and Yondaime went to find there bags.

"Ok I was thinking we stay 10 minutes back so that the ninja with Rin don't sense us." Yondaime said putting his bag on his back. "Kay," said Kakashi, "but what if they do sense us?" Yondaime paused, "Then we run." Kakashi picked up his bag, "Sounds good to me."

The two followed Rin with no problems. When they got to the medical tent Kakashi and Yondaime found a place to hid, but not be sensed. They waited there for a whole week before the girls started to head back. "I guess we didn't need to come." Kakashi said as they waited ten minutes before following. "Yeah, maybe we should have trusted Rin and Tsunade." Yondaime replied.

Rin, the other girls and the ninja walked back to Konaha. Then one of the ninja stopped "What's wrong?" asked another. "I sense something coming…" Just then about 14 enemy ninja jumped out of the trees and started attacking.

There were about 20 ninja assigned to protect the girls. Half of them told the girls to follow them as the other half stayed to fight. Rin and the other girls were told to hide. Rin quickly climbed into a tree and hide behind some leaves and braches. She saw as 11 enemy ninja walked right below her, they had obviously killed the 10 leaf ninja.

Rin tried to stay as clam and quite as possible. She suddenly heard soft whimpering. She looked down too the other side of the tree, there was a small bush that two girls and a ninja were hiding behind. The ninja had quickly clamped his hand over her mouth. But it was too late, the enemies had heard it and ran over to the bush. Rin closed her eyes as she heard the two girls scream, then the sound of blood spilling on the ground.

It was really hard to stay clam now. Rin opened her eyes too see all three of them dead and blood everywhere. "Over there!" said one of the enemies as they ran toward a tree were Rin saw more girls and two leaf ninja. The two tried to fight but were killed. Rin closed her eyes again as she heard screams and more blood.

"What was that?" asked Kakashi as they heard a scream. "It's the girls! We have to hurry!" Yondaime replied as the two of them ran as fast as they could. Once they go there they saw tons of blood, five dead Konaha ninjas and seven dead Konaha girls.

The two hid behind some trees. Kakashi, using his new eye, scanned the trees for Rin. He found her in a tree, and found four other girls hiding with the remaining five leaf ninja behind some trees not far from were the enemies were.

Kakashi and Yondaime were about to jump out and do a surprise attack when the five leaf ninja jumped out and tried to attack. But they were only able to kill about two of the enemies before they were gruesomely killed. And the ninja doing this gave away the hiding spots of the other girls.

Rin watched as the ninja approached the girls hiding spot. Before thinking she quickly jumped down and started waving her hands to distract them. The enemies automatically jumped at her. Rin screamed so loud that she passed out and fell into Kakashi's arms as Yondaime quickly took out the enemies. The four other girls peeked there heads out. They relaxed and two of them started to cry. Yondaime looked over at the seven dead girls and sighed. "Tsunade should have listened to me" He thought.

Yondaime lead the rest of the girls back to the village and summoned some toads to carry the bodies. Kakashi carried Rin.

**Wow...Wow…Wow… that's all I can say. I can't believe I just typed that! That's so crazy, violent and disturbing. Too much blood, sorry. **

…………………………………**.So what'd yea think? Tell me! **


	9. The new Hokage

**Chapter 9**

**So I think I might end it in a couple of chapters or not, I donno.**

Rin's eyes slowly opened. She was lying in a bed. Rin looked around and realized that she was in her room. She looked over to the window to see that it was night out, there was a figure sitting on the windowsill. Rin squinted her eyes to see that it was Yondaime. His head was resting on the window frame, sleeping silently.

Rin heard some shifting to her other side. She turned her head to see Kakashi sleeping in a chair that he had brought over from her living room.

She sat up and looked at the clock on the night table. It read 2:42am. "How long have I been sleeping for?" She thought slowly getting up. Rin walked over to the door, trying not to wake her friends up.

Her stomach growled as she closed the bedroom door. Rin went into the kitchen and found some crackers witch she slowly ate as she tried to remember why Kakashi and Yondaime were in her room.

Rin slowly sat down on a chair at the kitchen table as soon as she remembered. Tears poured down her cheeks. Her hands started to shake as the image of the blood and bodies clouded her mind.

A hand gently touched her should. "Ahhh!" she screamed but then Yondaime's face appeared and she clamed down. "Rin are you ok?" he asked pulling out a chair. "Yeah." She replied, her hands still shaking. Yondaime noticed them too, "Don't worry Rin, you won't ever have to go back there again." He smiled. But Rin just looked at her hands.

Kakashi came running into the room, "I heard a scream!" Yondaime and Rin just looked at him. "Sorry I kindda startled Rin." Yondaime replied. "Oh…" Kakashi walked over to the table and sat down on a chair across from Yondaime.

He noticed the box of crackers and reached for them, but Rin said, "H-how…? How did you find me?" she was looking at the floor. Kakashi pulled his arm back and looked at her then at Yondaime. No one replied.

"You two followed me didn't you?" Kakashi looked down at the table. Yondaime closed his eyes. Still, no one replied. There was alone, awkward silent's. Rin stood up and turn, not even looking at the two of them.

"If we hadn't of followed you, you would have been killed." Yondaime said. Rin turned and looked at him, tears filled up in her eyes. She didn't know if she should be mad at them or grateful. So turned back and walked into her room. Rin closed the door, she put her back against it and slid down to the floor. She put he arms on her knees and buried her face in them.

Kakashi looked up at Yondaime. "I should go." said Yondaime turning to leave. Kakashi decided that he would stay to make sure Rin was ok. They sat in the apartment for the remainder of the night. Once the sun had come up Rin came out of her room. She didn't expect to see Kakashi still sitting at her table.

Kakashi looked up at her. Rin quickly looked away and walked over to the cupboard and took out some ingredients. She pulled out a frying pan and a big mixing blow. Kakashi watched as she poured the ingredients into the blow and mixed it. She then poured some of it into the pan.

A few minutes later Rin placed a plateful of pancakes on the table and handed Kakashi a plate, fork and knife, she then gave herself one too. Kakashi immediately took some of the pancakes and pour syrup on them and started scarfing them down. Rin ate them slowly.

"Yum, that was delicious! I haven't had home made pancakes in _forever_!" Kakashi said after he was stuffed. Rin still didn't say anything. She got up and started washing the dishes. Kakashi got up to help by grabbing a towel and drying them.

Rin still didn't look at him. Kakashi looked at her though the corned of his eye, her expression was so sad. And it seemed nothing he would say or do would change that look in her eyes. Kakashi went back to drying the dishes.

"Rin…" started Kakashi once they had finished, "I…" Rin turned and looked at him. Kakashi didn't know what to say. Sorry wouldn't make sense because it was him and Yondaime that saved her, and he knew if asking her what was wrong she would just say nothing. He had no idea what to say, because he had no idea what was wrong with her!

But before he could say anything else, Rin had put her head against his chest. Her body was pushed up against his. Kakashi was still surprised at what she had just did and didn't know what to do. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, still unsure about what he should do. They stood there for a few minutes before Rin looked up at him. Kakashi looked into her eyes. She looked so helpless and scared. Kakashi felt himself blushing.

Rin had so many mixed emotions and didn't know what to do. She looked into Kakashi's mismatched eyes. She envied him. He was so brave and strong, but she always felt weak and needed protection.

Just then they heard rapid banging on the door. Kakashi slowly let go of Rin who went over to the front door and started to unlock it. Kakashi followed a few seconds later. The door opened just as Kakashi walked into the hallway. In came Yondaime with a big smile on his face. "Guess what!" Rin and Kakashi just looked at him, "what?" replied Kakashi. "I'm The Hokage now!" He answered with the big smile still on his face.

"Congratulations!" cried Rin, her mood suddenly changing. "That's great!" Kakashi smiled. "I'm going to take you guys out for lunch!" Yondaime said.

The three met up with Yondaime's wife at a restaurant, one a bit fancier then the ramen shop. They ate and talked about things like the baby _girl_ and kept congratulating Yondaime. Kakashi was mostly happy that Rin was smiling and having fun.

**Wow dramatic! So what do you think should happen next?**


	10. Your What?

**Chapter 10**

**Yay! 10 Chapters in! Lets PARTY!!! –Random dancing-! My last chapter was the longest so far!**

About five months had passed. Rin and Kakashi were happy together. Yondaime was doing a great job being Hokage and his wife, Kushina was going to have her baby soon. Everything was great.

But the fun and happiness was about to end when news about the terrible fox demon not far from the village was spread. Yondaime, being the Hokage took action to protect the village and sent out ninja to stop the vicious demon. But nothing could stop the demon. So Yondaime goes to stop the demon once and for all, well you know the rest…

"Sensei…"whispered Rin as she leaned on Kakashi at his funeral. The whole village had come to the fourth Hokage's funeral. Tears fell from her eyes. Kakashi's left eye was letting tears out as well. Kakashi held Rin close. Kakashi felt proud of his sensei's actions, but still couldn't believe that he was gone.

Kushina had also died, the only one of there family alive was the baby, who turned out to be a boy. The third Hokage decided to call him Naruto because that was the boy name of the name Yondaime and Kushina wanted to call the baby.

Most people hated Naruto for having the evil demon sealed inside of him. Kakashi felt sorry for the boy. I mean it wasn't his fault that the demon killed Yondaime and the ninjas. Yondaime wouldn't have wanted people to hate his son.

A week later Kakashi went to go see Rin. When he entered her apartment he found Rin packing a back pack. "Rin? What are you doing?" Rin looked up at him with tears dripping down her face, "I can't stay here Kakashi." Kakashi looked at her with disbelief, "What are you talking about? Rin you can't leave, I know it's hard sometimes but you can't." Kakashi bent down and pushed the bag aside. "Besides, were are you going to go?"

"I donno. I just can't stay here."

"Rin you can't just leave me here!"

"Well I can't just stay here!" There voices started to rise. Rin picked the bag up and continued packing it.

"Well I'm not letting you go!" Kakashi pulled the bag out of her hands.

"Just try and stop me!" Rin grabbed the bag back.

"No!"

"I don't care what you say Kakashi!" Rin stuffed more clothes in the bag.

"Well maybe I don't care about you!" Kakashi wasn't thinking when he said this. His eyes widened.

"Really, then I guess you shouldn't care if I leave."

"Rin, no! I didn't mean to say that"

"Then why'd you say it? Just leave me alone! I hate you!"

Kakashi just looked at her, tears started to build up in his left eye.

"Go away!" Rin though a random book that was sitting on table next to her at him.

Kakashi dodged the book. He slowly turned around and walked out the door.

Tears fell from Rin's eyes, "I'm so sorry Kakashi," she whispered, "But I have to."

Kakashi stood in the apartment hallway, he was so frustrated. He turned around and punched the wall leaving a big dent. Later that day he stood looking at the heroes memorial stone. "Obito… why is she doing this to me?" he stared at the grave stone. "Is this my fate? To live alone for the rest of my life?" he paused, "To lose everything that I love?"

All of a sudden his left eye went crazy. It had done things like this before and it sometimes hurt, but not as much as now. "Ahhhh!" he cried out in pain putting his hands over his eye. After the pain eased he lowered his hands. His head band slipped down over his eye, he had accidentally knocked it with his hands. Kakashi didn't even bother fixing it, he kindda liked it like that. Rain started to fall from the sky as he turned to leave.

**Awwz, pour Kakashi. So sad, how could Rin say that to him? I think I might end it in a few chapters. **


	11. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 11**

**So I think I might end it in the next chapter because my writing is getting sloppy and I'm not really coming up with any new ideas for it. **

Kakashi stood next to the Konaha gates. He had a backpack on his back. The sky was still cloudy from the day before. Kakashi's headband remanded slanted over his left eye.

Rin slowly walked out of her apartment. She closed and locked the door. As Rin walked toward the village gate she remembered all the memories she had in Konaha. Like the first time she had met her team, Obito wouldn't stop looking at her, and Kakashi kept calling him a crybaby. Or the time they were training and she hurt her foot, Obito tried to pick her up but fell over and the two of them laughed, Yondaime finally came over and carried her to the hospital.

Rin remembered how strong her sensei was. He was like a father figure to the team. She had no one left excepted for Kakashi. But Rin knew if she stayed with him, he would end up dieing for her sake. She cared too much about him and knew that this was for the best.

Once Rin had made it to the gate she saw Kakashi. "What are you doing here?" she said still walking. Rin noticed the bag on his back. The two walked out the gate. "I'm coming with you Rin." Kakashi said sternly. "No." Rin replied facing him. Drops started to fall from the sky. "I have to Rin! I can't _live _without you!" Kakashi's eyes looked so sad, but Rin ignored his pleading.

Rin slowly touched his hand. "I know its hard Kakashi, but you can't come." Kakashi pulled down his mask. Rin could see that his left eye was crying again. She leaned close to him. Rin knew that he would just let her go.

She slowly kissed his lips. Tears slid down her cheeks and mixed with the rain drops on her face. She swiftly hit him in the side of the neck. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she caught his body as it fell.

Kakashi awoke with a start. He looked around, "Why am I in Rin's apartment?" Kakashi slowly pushed off the blankets too hear jingling. "What's this?" he picked up and envelope with keys taped to it. The key had the number 15 on it, the same number as Rin's apartment. Kakashi opened the envelope. The letter read:

_Dear Kakashi,_

_I'm so sorry I have left you like this. But I needed to. Please do not look for me or I will never forgive you. I leave you all my stuff and my apartment, do whatever you want with it. Please live on in Konaha and become a strong ninja. I'll probable never see you again. _

_I love you: Rin_

_P.S. Happy birthday Kakashi._

Kakashi slowly put the letter down. His heart sank. He put his head in his hands. Kakashi didn't know what to do. Tears started to fall from his left eye, and to his surprise they started to well up in his right eye too.

Rin quickly ran though the forest. She stopped and whipped tears from her eyes, "Kakashi's probable awake by now." She thought looking back toward to village. Rin whipped more tears from her eyes and started running forward again.

Kakashi stood in front of the heroes memorial stone. "Obito, what should I do? You told me to take care of her… she wants me to let her go, and if I follow her she'll never go near me again… How can I take care of her?" He looked at the stone covered in names. "I've lost everything I've loved." Kakashi bent down and put his hand against the stone. Once he took it off a new name was added to the stone. "She's gone in my heart, just like Yondaime-sensei and you, Obito."

**Awww… ** **I cried when I was writing this chapter. On his birthday too, some present. So what Kakashi meant when he said "she's gone in my heart" is that she's dead to him like Yonde and Obito. **


	12. Broken Glass

**Chapter 12**

**Ok so this maybe the last chapter! It's sad but good at the same time.**

Kakashi looked out the window of Rin's apartment. He still couldn't accept the fact that she was gone. The rain dripped down the window. He put his hand put against the cold glass. Kakashi didn't know how he should feel or better yet at the moment he didn't feel. He had been broken with everything that had happened. He just could feel anymore.

He wondered around the apartment for a day, he didn't dare touch anything though because he still had this small hope that she might came back.

After a few days he finally broke down. He cried and broke things. Like the mirror in the apartment bathroom and the glass table in the living room. His hands were bleeding and he had shards of glass in his arms and torso, but he didn't care.

He wanted to die but couldn't because of what Rin told him in the letter: _Live on in Konaha and become a strong ninja. _So he did the next best thing and hurt himself. (Not to smart but he's hurting really badly)

Every time Kakashi caught his reflection in something he would break it. He punched a whole through the living room window. And to his surprise his arm stung more then it ever had. "Ahhhh" he cried though his teeth. A huge piece of glass was stuck in his arm. It went from his wrist to just below his elbow. Kakashi quickly pulled it out. It was bleeding a lot! He swayed holding his arm before he passed out and fell on the glass covered floor.

"Is he alright?" the third Hokage asked. "Where not too sure about his mental stat, but his body should heal completely." Replied a nurse. The Hokage sighed, "And is it true that Tsunade hasn't showed up for the last week?" "Yes," The nurse answered. Again the Hokage sighed. "Thank you." He nodded to the nurse and she left the room.

"Asuma." He said to a boy around Kakashi's age that was sitting on a chair playing with a kunai. "What?" He replied. "Stay here with Kakashi, and if he wakes up try to be nice." "Whatever pops" Asuma said going back to the weapon in his hand.

After his dad left the room, Asuma put the kunai back in its pocket. He looked up the bandaged boy lying in the bed. After Asuma overheard Kakashi's 'life story' he felt really bad for the poor guy. Asuma knew the pain that Kakashi had been though. He had lost his mother, but he knew Kakashi had it a lot worse.

Asuma got up and walked toward the boy. Blood was already seeping though the bandages. And for some reason he was fascinated by this. He looked closer at the blood covered bandages on Kakashi's arm. He looked back up at Kakashi's face to see his eyes opened in a shocked kindda way.

"Ahhh!!!" Asuma screamed and fell backwards. Kakashi didn't know what to say, he just watched the boy get up and look at him. "W...who are you?" asked Kakashi still looking at Asuma in a shocked way. Asuma blinked then said with a smile, "Me? I'm Asume Sarutobi! The third Hokage's second son!" There was a pause. "Really?" replied Kakashi sarcastically.

There was another pause before Kakashi asked, "By the way…why am I here?" Asuma blinked, "You mean you don't remember?" "No... not really… I just remember glass everywhere…" Kakashi replied.

There was another pause before Asume said, "Well I don't know the whole story but you were breaking things and got a giant piece of glass in your arm and when some ninja heard all the noise they came in and found you on the floor covered in blood."

Kakashi looked at his arm and his body, it was covered in bandages. All of it started to come back to Kakashi's memory. He never broke down, never! But he couldn't handle all the pain he bottled up. Kakashi missed Rin terribly, she was his whole, and she just left him!

**Ok so I guess I can't just finish there because it wouldn't be far. So I'll **_**have **_**to continue, not that I'm complaining, I enjoy writing about kids having break downs and almost killing themselves! What do you think? Tell me! **


	13. Evil nurses and needles

**Chapter 13**

**So I'm not to sure what's going to happen now, but I can't just leave it the way I ended at the last chapter. So Rin left, Kakashi had a mental break down, and he just turned 13. (Fun birthday)**

Kakashi stayed in his hospital bed until all of his wounds healed. With Tsunade gone it took twice as long. He stayed there for about three weeks! Kakashi tried to get out a few times. He hated being in there, it was like a prison for the injured. Kakashi hated the nurses there too. They acted sweet and friendly, but they were pure evil! The bed was also uncomfortable, all the white walls were starting to get creepy and the smell of was the worst (that hospital smell).

Kakashi was still heartbroken from Rin leaving him. But he tried to act happy when his new friend Asuma stopped by to visit. "Yo Kakashi!" Asuma said bursting into the room, waking up Kakashi. "Hey." Kakashi replied sitting up. Asuma sat down on a chair. "Can you believe those nurses? They we're babbling about how I wasn't aloud to visit cause you were 'resting'. I mean big deal right? You have all the time to rest! So I finally just snuck in." He snickered. Kakashi gave a little laugh. The two sat and talked, well Asuma mostly talked and Kakashi listened. "So going to try another escape?" Asuma asked with a smile. Kakashi just looked out the window, "No point, there letting me out soon." "Well it's about time too! Stupid nurses, they don't understand that men don't need time to heal; they can still fight even when there injured!" Asuma said this just as a nurse walked in the door. He slowly turned around. "You!" she yelled, "Get Out!" Asuma jumped up and ran out the door.

The nurse took a breath and then turned to the shocked Kakashi. She smiled and pulled an empty needle out of the drawer on the counter. "Oh no, your not taking any more of my blood!" Kakashi said shifting to the other side of the bed. "Oh don't worry about it Kakashi, it won't hurt." She replied still smiling. "I've lost a lot of blood already and you've taken enough. Oh and just for the record, it does hurt." Kakashi slid one foot on to the floor. "Well we need more" her smile started to disappear as she walked closer to him, needle in her hand. "No you don't, I'm fine." He said getting ready to jump. "We'll how about we let the blood test see if your fine or not." She was starting to get really impatient, "What if you're not fine? Then you'll just have to come back here for a longer time." She got the needle ready. "I'll take my chances!" Kakashi jumped just as she tried to stick the needle into his arm. "Get Back Here!" she yelled as he ran out the door.

He quickly ran down the hall way, around the corner and towards the stairs. Kakashi felt a hand grab his shoulder and a painful poke in the arm. He turned to see a doctor as he injected a substance into his arm. Kakashi tried to get away from the woman's grip, but his body quickly went numb and his eyes closed. The doctor caught him before he hit the ground. The nurse came running down the hall. "Thank goodness you caught him! He always tries to escape!" she panted. "No problem, there's always one." The doctor replied.

Kakashi stood looking out the window of the hospital later that night. He didn't want to cause trouble, but he also didn't want to be stuck in here. It seemed now days he didn't want a lot of things. Like he didn't want Rin to leave, he didn't want Obito or Yondaime to die and he didn't really want to be alive anymore. He hated his life, but more then that, he hated himself. If he wasn't so weak Obtio wouldn't have died and if he wasn't such an idiot Rin wouldn't have left. Kakashi looked out to the setting sun. He remember the times that the four of them had together. "I bet if I would have died back there instead of you Obito, none of this would have happened." Kakashi said to himself. His emotions where so twisted and tangled that he felt like he could never unravel them.

**Well how was that? I got so carried away with it that I forgot to put the part I wanted to add as the ending :( oh well, gives me another excuse to write more. Review pls! And for all you people that are reading this: YOU ROCK!! And for all you people reviewing (not many of you) YOU ROCK EVEN MORE!!!! **


	14. Fall Nights

**Chapter 14**

**14****th**** Chapter!!!!! Hurray!!!!! Anyways sorry I haven't written in a few days, I've been really busy with school since it just started and all, but whenever I get some spare time I'll write another short chapter! Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kakashi sighed with relief when he entered the apartment. He was so glad to be out of the hospital. Kakashi looked around at the broken window that was now patched up with plastic and tape. He had decided that he was going to stay at Rin's vacant apartment for awhile. He house was too creepy after his dad died and Rin's apartment was so must more comfortable. Kakashi looked around the dark room. Although, at the moment, the place didn't look to friendly. Kakashi tossed his small bag into the bed room and walked over to the kitchen. He was really hungry because the hospital food wasn't to filling, or good for that matter. He took out a box for cereal. Even thought it was the evening, he felt like he had just woke up.

There was a sudden bang on the door, then another and another. "Kakashi!" He heard as he walked over to the door, "Open up!" Kakashi unlocked the door and opened it to see Asuma. "Yo Kakashi! What are you doing? Let's go out and Party!" Asuma cried grabbing Kakashi's arm. "W-what?" Kakashi said as he was pulled out the door. "Come-on! It'll be fun! There's this place I knew with tons of people our age!" Asuma let go of Kakashi so he could lock his door. It seemed Kakashi had no chose but to go. "Fine…" Kakashi said taking out the key and locking the door before being pulled off.

"Woohhhhh!!!! Yeah!!!! Come on Kakashi!!!! Have some fun!!!!" Asuma cried as he danced with some random girls at a club only for teens. Kakashi sat on a chair near by and watched. Rin and Obito used to come to these things and would sometimes drag him along; he would sit and talk with them. The two of them would buy pop and chips. The two would run off and go dance to the songs that they liked and then come back and sit with Kakashi. Kakashi missed that, and he didn't really fell like being there. So after about being there for half an hour he left. Asuma was having too much fun, so Kakashi decide not to ruin it by saying he was leaving.

Kakashi walked down the dark streets and went into a park. He sat down on a swing and looked up at the night sky. He exhaled and a cloud of his breath appeared and quickly disappeared. It was starting to get colder now that the summer months were coming to an end. Kakashi felt a cold gust of wind, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he shivered. He rubbed his arms and stood up. "Kids shouldn't be wandering around so late at night." Kakashi jumped and turned around to see a man leaning up against a poll. He tossed a finished cigarette to the ground and slowly put his mask back on. "I'm not a kid." Kakashi snapped. The man adjusted the mask, "Aren't your parents worried about you?" Kakashi looked at him, "No….there dead." The man shrugged, "Then aren't your friends worried about you?" Kakashi looked at the ground and clenched his fist. "I see…" The man said pushing off the wall and turning around, "I've lost some friends too. That's why I've joined the ANBU." He looked back at Kakashi. "The…ANBU?" Kakashi asked looking up at him. The man pointed at the mask on his face, "Yeah, the ANBU. A group of elite ninja that protected this village from people you've never even heard about. We are silent killers, people that have no more emotion and can take killing tons of criminals a day. We get assigned B and A rank missions." He started too walk away, "Maybe when your older and stronger…you'll join." He then leaped off leaving Kakashi standing there. A cool wind blew through his hair. "A…ANBU…"

For the next two years he trained his heart out. Working his chakra and building his strength until he collapsed. He was determined to become an ANBU. Asuma even joined his training after about a month. Kakashi had told him what the man had said. Asuma seemed to think it was really cool. Kakashi didn't think he got the picture though, but he let Asuma train with him anyways. The two had become good friends after awhile. Sure they were completely different but they didn't care. Kakashi didn't even bother to fight with Asuma because Kakashi never really care about things like being right anymore. Some of Kakashi's maturity started to rub off on Asuma after awhile too. Kakashi was sort of surprised when he saw Asuma with a smoke in his mouth one day, but didn't bother to ask him why. Finally after Kakashi turned 15 after, Asuma did the month before, the two went off to become ANBU.

**So what do you think of that? Should I keep going? Yes? No? Don't care? Should I start a new story about some other characters instead? Tell me! **


	15. The Missions Of All Missions

**Chapter 15**

**Ok so with one convincing review (wolf08) I've decided that I will continue for one or two or how many I want chapters. (I burnt my hand with the hot glue gun… I kindda did it to see what it would fell like, it wasn't really an accident lol don't ask)**

The ANBU were gruesome, killing people. They were almost like robots. No emotions and no fear. They got there mission and did it without hesitation. They completed there missions no matter what. They did all this silently, not even asking why they were killing, they just did it. The whole ANBU thing was quite scary. If you showed one bit of emotion or hesitation you were a goner and had no one but yourself to blame. Kakashi and Asuma were among the strong ANBU for there age. Mainly Kakashi, he had experienced so much in his past. Asuma was starting to understand Kakashi. The day Asuma came to training with a smoke Kakashi didn't ask, but he soon found out that the third Hokage's oldest son had died along with his wife. Asuma's brother. The two had a child that was only two months old at the time. Kakashi thought it was like Naruto (Naruto is two at this time); both parents dead and no one to love and care for him except for some random nurses that would fulfill his needs until he was old enough to care for himself. Except this boy still had family and people to care for him.

Kakashi would fight out his pain, instead of showing it, but the pain wouldn't go away. Kakashi's heart still felt incomplete without Rin. How he missed her, like a lost puppy howling for its owner to find him and bring him back home. Kakashi could never sleep because of it. Every time he would close his eyes the memory of her would appear. Rin wasn't the only one that he missed; memories of Obito and Yondaime would also appear. Why was he the only one still alive? Out of all of them Kakashi thought it would have been himself that died first, and he was the one that deserved to be killed. He was always so cold and never really friendly to his team. The first time he was actually nice to Obito was the day that he had died. Kakashi thought that if he would have been kinder to his teammates they would probably still be alive.

Kakashi sighed. Every day he thought about what would have happened if he hadn't been so heartless. Kakashi slipped on his ANBU mask and joined his comrades as they headed off on there next mission. There was a group of powerful rogue ninja that had captured some people and demanded tons of money for there release. Thing like this happened all the time, and the ANBU were sent out to stop these ninja. To Kakashi and his fellow ANBU this was just another day, this mission wasn't that big, and probably wouldn't even be considered a B rank mission. So off they went, Kakashi, Asuma and three other ANBU ninja.

The rogue ninja weren't hidden that well, there base was pretty easy to find. It was in a small cave in the side of a mountain, how original… There plan was to snick in, hit them by surprise and rescue the prisoners. Pretty simple, but Kakashi was in for a big surprise. The five used 'Camouflage Concealmeant No Jutsu' to snick in without being seen. Every enemy ninja they saw on the way they killed, simple but cruel. By the time that they had eliminated most of the ninja the remaining ones had figured it out. Kakashi and the others followed the rogue ninja that went to guard the prisoners. Once there the five reviled themselves and killed the ninja.

Kakashi looked around after they had exterminated the problem. It was pretty easy to defeat the rogue ninja. Kakashi's comrades started to untie the prisoners. Some of the prisoners were still afraid that the ANBU would kill them and others were overjoyed to see them. "Thank you so much!" said a girl's voice. The voice seemed so familiar. Kakashi turned to see a girl whipping tears from her eyes; she had a small smile on her face. One of the ANBU had just finished uniting the ropes that had kept her and the other hostages from escaping. Kakashi stood there, frozen. The girl he was looking at was no one other then Rin. "R-Rin…?" Kakashi stuttered. She looked up at him. Kakashi slowly removed his ANBU mask. Her eyes widened. "K-K-ka-shi...?" Rin stood up. Her eyes started to fill with tears again. Kakashi looked at her before turning and walking away. Rin took a small step after him but stopped and held her hands to her chest. The tears started to fall down her cheeks. Asuma looked at Kakashi as he passed him. There was anger and sadness in his eyes. Asuma looked back at Rin. 'So she's the girl that caused Kakashi so much pain' Asuma thought.

**Awwwwz that's so mean… but yeah, next chapter is going to be good! My hand still hurts from the burn, but I'll keep typing anyway, cause I'm strong and can take a little pain, well that was the whole propose of me burning myself in the first place, to see if I could withstand the pain, and I guess I won cause after I went trigger crazy with the hot glue gun and started putting burning glue all over my arm to see if it would still hurt, it didn't hurt as much as the first time but it hurt a little. Anyways enough about my stupidity. What did you think about the chapter? (I'm not emo by the way) **


	16. It’s Essential

**Chapter 16**

**OMG RINS BACK!!! Yeah so just typing what ever comes to mind, still not to sure what will happen here.**

Kakashi sat on a bolder outside of the rogue ninja's base. He wasn't to sure what he should do. He loved Rin, but he hated her for what she did to him. "Kakashi…" Rin climbed up to rock to join him. Kakashi didn't even bother looking at her. "Listen Kakashi…" she continued, "I'm really sorry…" Rin looked the side of his face, but Kakashi kept looking strait. "Why'd you do it Rin?" He asked. Rin looked down at her hands. There was along pause. "Why'd you do it!?" Kakashi asked again. "I-I just had to…"

"Had to leave me there heart broken!?"

"It's not like that Kakashi!"

"Well that's what you did!"

Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I almost died because of you Rin, and I seriously wouldn't have minded dieing."

There was another pause.

"I-I-I…"

"You what, you _had _to leave, you couldn't stay in Konaha any more, you…"

"It's not like that!"

Both there voices started to rise.

"Then what's it like!?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I did it for you…" She whispered

Kakashi looked up at her.

"Well you did me a dis-service."

Kakashi stood up and jumped off the bolder. Rin watched as he walked away. She didn't know what to do. It was all too much for her. Tears continued to fall from her eyes. She hadn't seen him for two years and then when he magically appears and saves her, he starts yelling at her! What nerve! She had only left for him, so he would be safe and wouldn't need to save her! "You've turned into a jerk…" Rin whispered as she stood up.

Kakashi needed to go somewhere to cool off. He found a small river near by and stood next to it, looking at the reflection. "How can she just expect me to forgive her? I mean really she left me there, and I blamed myself." He picked up a stone and tossed it in to the water. "How could she… I…I loved her."

Asuma stood within ear shot of there conversation, he had heard everything and he already knew the whole story. "Rin..." Asuma said stopping her as she marched off. She looked up at him, "Who are you?" she asked whipping tears from her eyes. Rin noticed the ANBU mask in one of his hands. Asuma took a puff of his cigarette, "I'm one of Kakashi's friends," he started then whispered under his breath, "more like his only friend." "What?" Rin asked not catching what he had said. "Never mind, but I have to tell you this; Kakashi didn't mean the things he said. It's just that ever since you left he has had no emotion what so ever. He really does love you. And he just couldn't accept you leaving him. Trust me, he was in the hospital for about a month because of it." Rin looked down at her hands, almost in disgust with herself. Asuma continued, "Having you near is natural to him, it's essential! When someone important just disappears you don't feel hurt, you feel like dying! He's just been…sort of…broken for the last two years, and you're the only one who can fix him. He needs to know that it wasn't his fault that you left, he needs to know that you do love him."

Rin wasn't to sure how to reply to that. She stood looking at her hands. "B-but I did it all for him… for his own good" tears started to fill her eyes again. "Well if it's for his own good then… Kakashi doesn't want to be good, he'll die for you weather you like it or not." Asuma replied, "Just talk to him." "I've already tried that!" Rin said as Asuma turned to go. "Trust me, he'll talk now." Asuma motioned over to where the river is, and started to walk away. "Just trust me."

**Wow Asuma really cares about his friends! Lol it was kindda sad though. (For all you black cat readers, yes I used a line form the book when Annette is telling Sven that he can't just leave Eve.) Any ways what did you think? Tell me!**


	17. Skipping Stones

**Chapter 17**

**So I know I've been saying that I would end the story soon but I really think I'm going to end it on this chapter or the next one. It all depends on how I make the story go, I'm still only making it up as I go. **

Rin found the small river and looked up and down it searching for Kakashi. She found him a little ways down. He was skipping small rocks into the water. Rin took a breath of air then walked over toward him.

Kakashi already had sensed her coming and didn't look up. "What…" He asked tossing a stone into the clam water. Rin was about to run away crying when he said that, but she held her breath and then said, holding back tears, "I-I'm sorry." Kakashi looked up at her. He didn't expect that. Well frankly he didn't know what to expect. "Wha…What?"

"You heard me!"

Kakashi looked at her blankly. Rin gave a small shrug and then picked up a flat rock and tossed it in to the river. It skipped four times. Rin grinned and picked up another. "Uh…umm," Kakashi started. Rin skipped the stone twice this time then looked up at Kakashi. "I…uh…I mean…um…I-I'm…s-sorry too" He stuttered and looked away. Rin gentility smiled. There was a long pause. "But," Kakashi started, Rin looked up at him, "that doesn't mean I forgive you for leaving." A drop of sweat slid down her head. "WHAT!" she said looking almost like an angry chibi. "Well…" Kakashi started but was cute off.

"How can you say that!?"

"Like this –I don't forgive yo…"

Kakashi stopped when he saw the look on Rin's face. It was like she was about to tackle him and punch him in the face a few hundred times.

Kakashi looked away in a way that made Rin look up, "Kakashi…?"

"I really can't forgive you Rin."

Rin stood there. "I know…" she whispered

There was a pause before one of the ANBU popped out of the trees and said, "Kakashi. We should get going on our next mission."

"Yeah…" Kakashi said turning away from Rin. The ANBU nodded and leaped off.

"Kakashi…" Rin said looking at the back of his head. Kakashi just turned his head and looked at her from the corner of his eye. Rin looked down as tears rolled down her cheeks. A stray wind blew there hair. Rin stood up. She slowly walked passed Kakashi. Tears still falling from her eyes. She suddenly felt something grab her hand. Then the next thing she knew her lips were touching Kakashi's! At first she was in shock but then her eyes slowly closed and she put her hands on his shoulders. Kakashi placed his hands around her waist. He didn't want to let her go, not ever.

"Rin…I want you to come back to Konaha with me." Kakashi said. Rin looked up at him.

"I-I donno…" Rin replied taking a step back.

Kakashi turned, "Oh…" There was a sad look in his eyes.

"Kaka-" Kakashi whipped around to see a rogue ninja holding Rin with one hand and clapping her mouth shut with another.

"Rin!" Kakashi lunged at the ninja but went flying backwards. "A force field!" Kakashi said as he slid to a stop.

"Ha-ha! You think that you can kill off all off all my comrades and not suffer the consequence!" He laughed crazily as he pulled out a kunai while still clamping Rin's mouth. She struggled to get out but it was no use the ninja was to strong.

"No!" Kakashi cried as the ninja raised the blade to her throat. Kakashi quickly charged at the ninja, he swiftly built up chakra in his hand. There was a sound of high pitched cheeping as the blue lightning hit the force field and then a giant flash appeared as the force field shattered. All three of them went flying backwards.

Kakashi slowly got up as the shards of the force field stopped falling. His head band slipped off his head. Kakashi looked around to see Rin lying on the ground.

"Rin!" Kakashi quickly ran to her aid. "Rin…" Kakashi cried as he rolled her body over to see a huge gash on her neck. He looked at it with wide eyes. "N-no…No! Rin! Wake up!" Tears started to well up in his eye. He put his head down on her body and cried. His sliver hair was starting to sop up some of the blood. He looked up at her face. Tears still fell from his eyes.

Kakashi looked up to see the rouge ninja slowly stranding up. Kakashi clenched his teeth together. He stood up. There was a look of sheer hatred on his face. Kakashi charged at the ninja so quickly that the ninja couldn't even see Kakashi make a hand sign then blast him with the chidori! The ninja fell into the river, seconds later the water where the ninja had fell in started to swirl red.

Kakashi slowly walked back over to Rin. He picked her up and slowly started to walk back to the others.

**... … … AWW! That's so sad poor Kakashi. Kay one more chapter for the falling action and then all done! Reviews!**


	18. In The End

**Chapter 18**

**THE LAST CHAPTER!!! Hope you like it. This chapter is only concluding the story so no more action really :( but I guess its ok.**

"You missed four missions now Kakashi." Danzou said impatiently. (Danzou is the leader of the ANBU; he's the one who sent Sai to join Team 7) Kakashi knelled in front of him, he hung his head low. It had been a week since 'that mission', every one of those seven days were more painful then the last, even though he hadn't seen her for three years. There was along pause before Danzou said, "What do you had to say for yourself Kakashi? This is a disgrace to the ANBU name!" Kakashi didn't look up. "You let one stupid girl's death do this to you? One of the strongest ANBU ninja let one little death…" "Don't you ever say that about Rin!" Kakashi yelled standing up. There was another pause. "Kakashi, I'm very disappointed in you." Danzou finally said. Kakashi looked down. 'Yelling at the leader, what a stupid thing to do.' Kakashi thought. Danzou turned and left.

"Maybe I'm not ANBU material anymore." Kakashi said as he and Asuma walked down a Konaha street. "Don't say that Kakashi! Your one of the strongest people I know!" Asuma reassured, he tried to sound as happy as he could be. Asuma was used to seeing Kakashi depressed, because he always was. But this, this was over depressed! This was almost suicidal. Asuma had the fear that if he left Kakashi alone he might find him dead the next day. He also knew that Kakashi wouldn't just wake up one day and be happy again. It would really take someone special to cheer him up.

"Asuma…"

He looked up at Kakashi, "Yeah…"

"Could you tell Danzou that…I can no longer…be an ANBU."

Asuma was shocked at this, but decide not to fight. "Al-alright…"

"Thanks."

Asuma looked at his friend. It would _really _take someone special to cheer him up.

-----------------------------

Kakashi looked up from the gravestone. "Oh no! Obito I'm late again!" Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and then appeared on the rallying of a small bridge. "Hey!" He said giving a small wave. On the bridge stood three young teens; one of them leaned on the rallying opposite of Kakashi, the other two looked up and yelled, "Kakashi-sensei! You're late!" Yep that's team 7 for you. "He-he. Sorry 'bout that, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way here." Kakashi replied with one of his stupid excuses. "You liar!" Naruto yelled back. Kakashi smiled.

Kakashi still felt pain and sorrow from the loss of his closest friends, but the pain didn't dig so deep into his heart anymore. He had friends now, and he would protect them with his life.

Kakashi, who had love and lost now loves and protects. The memories that haunt him start to fad, but are never forgotten. His old friends, they live on. They live on inside of him, and his students. When they fight, they are being cheered on by the three that have passed. There being protected by them. Kakashi will never forget them, not once, but he will let the pain drain from his heart. It may take time, even after all these years, but it will leave him. And when it is all gone he will be able to live and die in peace, but until then he will fight for the ones he has lost and the ones he loves.

**END! I love the ending! Lol! So did you like it? Well I hope you did! Review pls! My bestest friend and me are making a combined fanfiction account! It will be up and running soon, you'll find it on my account when it is made. It will probably be called Wolfninja for wolf08 and me: ninja99k. We have been thinking about calling it wolfninja98 but were not to sure yet. **

**Thanks for reading! You rock! See you soon in my other stories, when I make others! Bye-bye! **


	19. Bonus

**Bonus Chapter**

** A bonus chapter for all you loyal readers.**

One day the three students of team 7 wanted to know why Kakashi-sensei was always late. "Humph. Where is he?" Naruto sighed angrily. "Sasuke shrugged. Sakura sat down on the soft grass, "Well what'd yea expect Naruto?" There was a long pause before Naruto turned to them with a devilish smile on his face. "Oh no! I know that look!" Sakura said standing back up. Naruto put his hands together "Let's go find out why he's always late! He could be part of some awesome club for really strong ninja only, and if we find this club then they'll have to let us join!" Sakura and Sasuke looked at him. "Come on! Please!" Naruto begged. Sasuke shrugged, "Fine, what ever…" Sakura looked at him; since Sasuke was in on it then she'll have to too! "Yeah I'm in!" She said looking at Sasuke.

They followed Kakashi the next morning. It was kind of hard for Naruto because he had to wake up really early. "Ughh, this was a terrible idea!" Naruto said rubbing his eye. "It was your idea you idiot!" Sakura growled. "Shut up or Kakashi-sensei might hear us!" Sasuke warned. The two shut up immediately. A few minutes late Kakashi came out of the apartment building. The three of them followed quietly. Kakashi did a bunch of errands first. "Ok…" Sakura said looking at a clock, "its 9 o'clock now, this is an hour before we usually meeting up for out missions or training." Naruto and Sasuke nodded, but when they looked back at Kakashi he was gone! "AHHH!" They cried. "We lost him!" Sakura started beating up Naruto and saying that it was his fault.

"This way." Sasuke said heading down a path. "Why do you think he would be down this way?" Naruto asked catching up to him. Sasuke looked at him blankly, "Because this is a one way path, and I don't think he walked down it to walk back up it." Naruto looked back forward, "Oh…" 'Stupid Sasuke! Why does he have to be so smart!?' Naruto thought.

The three quickly and quietly caught up to Kakashi. "Where's he going?" Sakura asked as Kakashi walked down a path just outside of Konaha. "I donno?" Naruto replied. "Look…" Sasuke said as they came into the opening, "it's the heroes memorial stone." The three quickly hid in a tree near by.

"What would Kakashi want here?" Naruto asked. "Don't you remember Naruto?" Sakura whispered, "On the first day we had training he took us here and said that all his closest friends had died and that there names were on that stone." Naruto looked down, "Oh yeah…"

There was a long and sad pause. Then the three looked up when they heard a voice. "He was my best friend…" Kakashi said looking up at them in the tree, "and I let him die."

The three slowly jumped down from the tree. "S-sensei…" Sakura started but couldn't finish. Kakashi continued, "He saved the life of his two closest friends with his life." There was another pause. "…before he died he gave me a gift… his left eye." The three students looked up at him. Kakashi turned to them, a gentle smile on his face, "Well then, let's get to training!" The three hesitated before agreeing. The walked over to the training grounds. Kakashi, who was at the back, looked at the three of them and smiled. Memories of his old team ran though his mind.

**So what'd you think? This goes out to Riley -Love you ♥-!!! Pls R&R thanks and idk if I'll make more bonuses or not. Bye-bye! **


End file.
